Algo más que amistad?
by Paula Weasley
Summary: Me gusta observarle en silencio. Pensar en Él en secreto. Amarle sin hacer ruido.


Bueno, he aquí mi primer Harry&Ginny =D

Es One-Shot, que había empezado hace mucho tiempo, un muy mal día para mi, y terminé ahora mismo n.n

Espero que a todas/os los/as fanaticas/os de los ships, y en especial de esta pareja les guste... ;)

Hasta el segundo parrafo me encanta lo demás me gusta, pero no mucho... :P

Pues... espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendolo como yo escuchándolo. Got chocolat! ;)

* * *

**_Algo más que amistad...?_**

Me gusta observarle en silencio. Pensar en Él en secreto. Amarle sin hacer ruido.

Intento olvidarle... Intento no pensar en Él... Olvidarle lentamente... Pero nunca lo consigo. Siempre regresa a mi mente, como mi mejor recuerdo, como mi peor pesadilla...

Intento salir con más gente, con mis amigas, con algún chico... Pero termino pensando en Él. Él no haría eso, Él no haría lo otro... Él, Él, y siempre Él.

Ya no sé qué hacer. Ahora, al menos, hablamos. No me pongo roja cada vez que le veo y no se me caen las cosas... ¡Qué vergüenza pasaba!

Aunque puede que eso no sea tan bueno... Ahora le conozco mejor, y me gusta más... Es difícil aceptarlo. Más aún vivir con ello. Pero no puedo hacer nada... Él está perfectamente sin mí. Él es famoso y yo... ¡Aaah! Yo una niña pequeña... La hermana de su mejor amigo... La pequeña Ginny Weasley... Solo un nombre... Siempre Ginny Weasley, la hermana de... nunca amiga...

No es que pida un trato especial. Tampoco quiero ser la única persona en su vida... Pero... si ser para él "algo más"... Ser alguien...

Yo se que puedo entenderle, pero, ¿y Él? ¿Él sabe que yo le entiendo?

Ni siquiera se acordó de que a mi también me poseyó Voldemort... Ni siquiera pensó en mí como una ayuda... Siempre soy la hermana, nunca la amiga...

Se que él estaba bien con Cho. Yo también lo estaba con Michael y Dean... Pero... No puedo evitarlo...

Ahí viene, como siempre, escoltado por Ron y Hermione... Sus mejores amigos. No como yo...

-Hola Gin –Me saluda Hermione. Somos muy buenas amigas; ella sabe lo que siento... Según ella Harry me quiere, pero yo no lo creo así... ¿Por qué darme de lado entonces?

-Hola –musito yo mirando a Harry. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, y una chispa nace en nuestros ojos...

-Buenos días Ginny. –Me saludan Ron y Harry; este último mirándome aún a los ojos. Puede que Hermione tenga razón...

El resto de la mañana, esa mañana de sábado, la pase perdida en sus ojos. Esos preciosos ojos verdes, llenos de vida; esos ojos que saben expresar mejor que cualquier palabra lo que siente.

En el comedor no fue el único sitio en que nuestras miradas se entrelazaron en una conversión silenciosa... Pero... ¡Él no me quiere! Estoy segura de ello... Aunque... Hermione... ¡NO! Ginny, sabes que eres poco para Él... sabes que no te quiere...

-Hola... ¿puedo? –Esa voz interrumpió mis pensamientos. Su voz... Asentí y cogió una silla; se sentó en Las Tres Escobas frente a mí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Me quedé sin respiración por unos instantes. No podía hablar. Hermione, si pudiera te besaría ahora mismo.

-Ho-hola. –Saludé yo con la respiración algo agitada todavía por la sorpresa.- ¿No estás con mi hermano y con Hermione?

-Bueno... Seguro que ellos prefieren estar solos... -Dijo él mirando al techo.- Además... yo... bueno, quería hablar contigo...

-Ah, está bien... pues... hablemos. –Dije intentando no parecer nerviosa. Esto era más difícil de lo que yo había imaginado. Respire hondo y le miré a los ojos.

Enseguida nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse... Esta vez era una confesión. Una confesión de secretos mutuos. Sentimientos encontrados. No hicieron falta palabras. Los dos nos entendimos perfectamente. Solo una cosa pasaba por mi mente: "Te quiero..." Y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo dije.

-Te quiero.

-Yo... Te quiero a ti también, Ginny Weasley. Estoy loco por ti... -Y de mi boca, al contrario que antes, sólo quería salir una cosa. Más bien, solo podía salir una cosa...

Un beso. Un beso tierno, lleno de cariño. Lleno de esa amistad que yo tanto anhelaba. Una amistad que pasó a ser amor.


End file.
